


Kill of The Night

by Katie_Shum



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Randos dying, Waverly is a Vampire, Wolf Nicole, because why not, kinda graphically, like REALLY dark, this is dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 05:49:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12074772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katie_Shum/pseuds/Katie_Shum
Summary: Well, this happened. Did anyone ask for a dark WayHaught drabble? Because if so, here it is.





	Kill of The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this happened. I originally started this forever ago for different characters. And I just couldn't help but finish it with WayHaught. Because there just can never be enough of them.

"Baby girl, they're all yours." The words echoed in my mind, oh the presents my girl was willing to give me.

 I tilted my head to the side and felt my lips curl into a smirk, I let the barest hint of fang show. "Oh goody." The words purred from my mouth, I felt my body shiver.

I surveyed the people collected in the room. My eyes falling to a younger blonde woman, she must be in her mid twenties; cute. Ah, yes she will do nicely. 

Nicole charged into the room in her wolf form, she was a glorious sight. She snarled and pounced on to the nearest man, boy man? Disembowling him, with a practiced movement. I heard a scream outside. She lowered her head and rolled honey amber eyes to meet my own hazel ones while she eagerly lapped at the blood pooling from the poor man's insides.  The whole room broke into chaos, I leapt into action. "Quick! Everyone into the vault! If  we can close the door from the inside we can keep it out until help gets here!" I started to try and usher people away from the wolf. Of course nobody was listening, too busy fretting over the huge wolf currently eating a man's insides. "What the fuck is wrong with you people we need to go!" I yelled into the chaos; people finally started to run into the vault, that  a clerk had opened with a pass code.  Looking at Nicole I saw her muscles contract I knew she was going to launch herself at another innocent person. I ran to intercept her. Of course she would choose the same girl as I did, we always had similar taste. I stood in front of the girl with my arms spread wide. "Back the fuck off!" Nicole continued to inch closer. I felt the young woman huddle against me. I turned around and scooped her up into my arms and made for the vault, Nic fast on my heels. But I made it in time to slam the door shut in her face. The collective group let out a sigh, they were safe at least for now. "What was that thing? It fucking ate Champ, did you see that?" An older man walked up to me, and clapped me on the shoulder. "Thank you for rallying us against that thing." He turned to address the crowd. "Everyone! It's thanks to this young lady that we are still breathing." I let an "Aw, shucks. Me?" expression slide over my features. "I just wanted to make sure that as many of us as possible could make it in here before," my face slid into one of disgust, "that thing could hurt any one else." I walked over to the young woman that Nicole had gone after, "Hey are you okay?" The girl had tears in her eyes when she met mine. "What was that thing?" I leaned in closer to comfort her.  She scooted into my side, I draped an arm around her shoulders. "That was death itself." I slowly shook my head as the words left my mouth. She turned to look up at me, "You know what the scariest part was?" I looked at her with a question in my gaze. "That it looked like there was something intelligent in its eyes. The way it stared at me." She shuddered. "I don't know, it's stupid. It's just some dumb animal that's gone rabid." I used a hand on her face to direct her attention back to me. "I can promise you one thing. That wasn't a rapid animal. And to answer your question about what that "thing" was, that my girl, was the love of my life giving me a present." I squeezed her face beneath my hand hard enough to bruise, I could feel her teeth beneath her cheeks cutting through the skin of her mouth. She squirmed but I pressed my body closer to hers. Her eyes darted around but everyone was to engrossed in trying to rationalize what happened that they paid no attention to us in the corner.  If she could I'm pretty sure she would be screaming. There was blood welling from beneath my hand where the teeth had cut through, I lowered my head to lick at the sweet copper liquid. I rolled it over my tongue, savoring the flavor. I looked her in the eye and saw fear, I could taste it in her blood and I felt butterflies in my stomach. Hmph, she would be last. I reached out with my free hand and snapped her femur. It made a satisfying crack. I released her face at the same time. She screamed, it was music to my ears.  
   
I stood gracefully and reached for the closest person and ripped their throat out with my right hand. I heard a snarl from outside, it sounded like Nicky was having a good time outside, I guess I should give her a show for when she got inside. She always loved the messy stuff. In a blink I was behind an elderly woman and pushing my fingers through her chest. Squish. I giggled as I ripped her heart out. Chaos. No where for them to escape. I systematically worked. My way through the room. By the time I was done there was enough blood to suck at my boots, a nice squelch. I shivered with pleasure. "Nic? Would you be a dear and open the door? I saved one." The vault buckled in, groan and screech of metal to reveal Nicole in her human form, she was nude except for the blood smeared around her face and over her body. Like some morbid work of art. She truly was beautiful with her red hair wild around her face. I flitted to her side and kissed her cheek. I stuck two fingers into my mouth, sucking them clean of the gore. Nic stared at my fingers with honey wolf eyes as I pulled my fingers from my mouth with a solid popping sound. I gestured to the pitiful excuse for a girl in the corner. "I figured we could do her together." I smiled sweetly at the wolf. I interlaced our fingers and pulled her over to the young woman that I had chosen first. She was a macabre image, her cheeks were a gory mess, her teeth shattered and  gleaming through flesh. "Baby girl, this is pretty good even for you." Her voice was it’s usual delightful drawl, I preened under the praise. “Oh silly, I would do anything for you.” I grinned as I saw my words affect her, Nicole flashed dimples and canines at me, and pulled my body flush to her's for a kiss. It started out as a gentle thing, all affection, that just wouldn’t do with the mess we had created. I nipped sharply at my wolf’s bottom lip, eliciting a sharp moan as I flicked my tongue out to taste the blood I had drawn. Nicole’s hands were needy on my body, pulling at my sides, pulling me impossibly closer. I tangled my hands in that oh so red hair and yanked her head back. Nicole whined pitifully at the action. A wistful smile crossed my face, “There will be plenty of time for that later, let’s finish this and get somewhere a little more intimate. I’m absolutely famished.” I flashed my fangs at her, before kneeling giddy before the gory mess of a girl at my feet. “Oh, where were we before I got distracted?” I tapped a finger to my lips. “Oh, I believe you had just mentioned some very negative comments about my girl here. Naughty.” I felt the air shift from the speed of Nicole dropping to a crouch next to me. The wolf nuzzled into my neck before, rolling her very wolf eyes, in a very human face towards the girl in front of me. “Now, that wasn’t very nice was it?” The words came out in a rumbling growl from the wolf. It resonated through my body, causing places low in my body to tighten. Time to get to work.


End file.
